


Mommies and Daddies

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viewing things through the distortion of a changed body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommies and Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2005.

The girl lay quietly in her father’s arms, eyes blank as she was moved. She knew he wasn’t really her father. She had a mother. He called her Nina…

She didn’t have another name, so Nina was fine. But, he’d done something different for her, not like the other pretty little girls that looked like her. It’s why he liked her best. She was more real.

She had another mommy, and another daddy. They were both so sad. Both so so sad. The mommy gave her little baby away, but she was already there. See, she was made from what daddy had given a long time ago, and she was waiting.

The other mommy, she’d heard things call it the Gate. She thought a gate opened and closed, like a door, but she could be wrong. She wasn’t sure with the way the people moved around her. She knew they didn’t think she knew of them, but she did. 

The other mommy made sure that the mommy and the daddy didn’t know about her.

And now, the other daddy would never know she’s not that little girl he wanted.

He would never _ever_ know that she wasn’t really his little Nina.

But that was okay too. It was warm in this place.

And the mommy and the daddy would never _ever_ wonder about what the other mommy and the other daddy did to make her like this. See, she knew it was supposed to be a secret, but she knew.

The daddy was dead… and the mommy had a special place that the other mommy was keeping open… just for her.


End file.
